


The Night After

by orphan_account



Series: Fantasy [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Condom, Condom Filling, F/M, Marathon Sex, Omorashi, Pee, Urine, Watersports, high, peeing into condom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 21:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16647839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A night of drinking and an entire day of sex. Luka had not went to the toilet and is desperate by the end of the day.





	The Night After

He has not gone to the toilet at all today. He was out drinking the night before and did pee before fucking the gorgeous woman that he had a good chemistry with. Most of the people in the game Fantasy have pretty high sex drive. With how well they were clicking, it is not surprising that they went at it until they passed out.

He woke up to the sensation of her walls pulsing around him. Her back that is beautiful shaped through plenty of exercise fits snuggly against his chest. He nuzzled her silky black hair and whispered into her ear. “Good morning, Laurin.”

She immediately tightens around him. That sweet pressure sent blood rushing to his half-hard length. She savoured the feeling of the flesh hardening inside her before taking a much more active role. His 8 inch rod slipped out of her as she flipped them over. She quickly check that the condom he had on is not used and slammed herself down on the rod.

Her strong pelvic muscles helped her to squeeze perfectly as she took him all the way into her. His toes curled into the bed sheet. “Good morning to you too, Luka.”

A mischievous grin spread across her face as she saddled him. Slowly teasing him, she lifted herself up and purposefully clenched down at the head before sliding back down. The pleasure starts building up as she repeats it multiple times, adding something extra to spice things up.

She reached down to pinch the soft and sensitive skin of his balls. With that bit of pain, he exploded. The sensation of the hard squirts of cum hitting her walls through the condom pushed her over the cliff. She spasmed around him, adding delicious vibrations to the experience.

With Luka pulling out of her to remove the condom, she took the quick break to freshen up and take a pee. As he listened to the erotic sound of hot, hard stream of urine flowing out of her, he felt a twinge in his bladder. It was not very urgent so he ignored it. He slipped on another condom and lubed it up in preparation for the next round. 

* * *

 

They went on for many rounds, with them having some intense foreplay and him thrusting and hit her cervix hard and more. And naturally, they had drank plenty of water to keep themselves hydrated and took rest breaks.

Laurin was giving him a blowjob when her phone started ringing. She gave Luka an apologetic look and picked up. “Hello?” Her voice was deep from the activities that they were doing. “Yes. I understood. I will be arriving soon.”

She hanged up and moved to give Luka a hug. “Sorry, some business came up and I have to go.” She squeezed his hard dick and brought back the edge that dissipate during the phone call.

“It’s fine. You will just have to owe me a blowjob.” Luka kissed Laurin’s cheeks with her returning the gesture and said. “Thank you for the wonderful time. Until next time.”

“Until next time.” Laurin echoed. She swiped down to open the menu screen and logged out.

Luka looked at his dick and said, “Just you and me, buddy.” He removed the wet condom and put on a new one before wearing his jeans. He does not want a wet spot showing up. He got dressed and made his way home, enjoying the sunset.

However, without the distraction of sex, his heavy bladder started to made itself known. The alcohol and all the water he drank is showing its effects. But it is not to the extent that he cannot control it. 

A dribble of precum coated the tip of the condom as he enjoys the burn of holding it in. His member remained nice and hard, tenting the front of his jeans. People walking by looked and licked their lips at his huge package.

He moved quickly with long strides. It is not that he must to go home to resolve his business. In fact, if he was to do it right where he is, people will stop and look, maybe even help him out. It is just that the condom he is wearing is not suited for what he wants to do. 

The moment he reached his property, he started stripping as he moves. Tapping on the boxes of condoms, he looks through the descriptions to find the one. He is shaking his legs and squeezing his cock to prevent anything from leaking.

His hand unconsciously started to tug at his erection. Shots of pleasure pulsed through him with each tug. Finally, finding the one he needed, he carelessly removed the condom and slip it on.

With it on, he started to stroke himself furiously. At the mercy of his quick fast movements, cum shot out of his extremely sensitive tip.(He had had multiple orgasms, of course, it is sensitive.) 

After he finished, there was this moment of calm, before everything floods him. It had started with one or two drops but when he start leaking, he cannot stop. Part of the pleasure is to hold for as long as he can. So a few squirts hissed out but he stopped them before it became a stream. After playing for a while, he just lets go.

In one continuous stream, he expulsed all of his urine. It got really intense, the pressure from the bladder pushed out the urine very quickly, stimulating his sensitive urethra. He doubles over from the pleasure. His balls feels like they have exploded in a good way.

The condom filled up like a water balloon. It hanged on his dick with the help of his hand. He picked this condom for the fact that it can holds more than 5 liters of water. Normally, he produces about 3 liters which a normal condom can hold but there is alcohol in his system, it is a guarantee that he will be peeing more.

He removed the condom in the toilet, disposed it, clean up and lay on his bed to enjoy the sweet strain of his muscles.

 


End file.
